


Recruitment (Metamorphose - Chapter 1)

by Baldwolf



Series: Metamorphose [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Gay, M/M, Multi, Muscle Growth, Other, Tentacles, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldwolf/pseuds/Baldwolf
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe fan-fiction utilizing some of the characters from Resident Evil, minus the undead…but that doesn’t mean it’s without danger and rough sex.  There is still plenty of that to be had, of course.  And yes, this story was inspired by other muscle-growth stories posted all over the internet.  Enjoy.





	Recruitment (Metamorphose - Chapter 1)

Colonel Chris Redfield was patrolling the air space about a mile off of the coast of San Diego, California in preparation for the scheduled crash landing of a large United States military spy satellite. In a joint effort between the Air Force and Navy, the colonel had departed from the North Island Naval Air Station in Coronado, California. He, along with a small contingent of Air Force personnel were temporarily assigned to the naval base until the satellite recovery operation was complete.

 

As he banked his F-16 jet fighter to the left, he saw the first remnants of the satellite enter the atmosphere, and it was heading for a splashdown in the Pacific Ocean.

“Bandit to Eyeful. I have a visual on the satellite. It’s on target for the designated drop zone. Over,” the colonel radioed to the military base’s operations room; his superiors monitoring the event via numerous video feeds.

 

Nearly every time Chris used his call sign, a slight smirk would flash across his face because of how he earned the nickname, Bandit. Typically given to a pilot by others in his squadron, the colonel had earned his during a weekend pass spent in Raccoon City. By the time the group had returned to base after the drunken, debauchery-filled weekend, the newbie pilot had plundered the anal-virginity of numerous men; giving birth to his lothario ‘legend’. Even now, whenever the colonel entered the gang showers on base, the other men would joke about the importance of not dropping the soap around him.

 

Back in the cockpit, as the colonel continued his vigilant surveillance of the earth-bound wreckage, he noticed something out of place. Within the falling debris field, Chris saw a small saucer-like object. It wasn’t spinning or flipping around like the other chunks of metal headed towards the ocean, but instead, it seemed to have a controlled descent; never deviating its course from the surrounding debris. As the cluster of space junk splashed into the ocean, the colonel was shocked to see the approximately 6’ round saucer adjust its course and fly off towards the ocean-side cliffs near Torrey Pines State Reserve; gliding through the air just a few feet above the waves.

 

“Bandit to Eyeful. We have a Bogie headed towards the shore. It hitched a ride in the debris field. I’m moving to intercept. Over,” the colonel announced as he adjusted his heading.

“Eyeful to Bandit. Negative. Maintain your current heading and flight plan. We show no signs of anything but the satellite entering the atmosphere and nothing separated from the debris field. Do you copy? Over,” the stern voice of the naval base commander ordered.

“But sir, I know what I s…,” Chris tried to interject.

“Maintain your current heading and flight plan, Bandit. Do you copy? Over,” the commander reiterated more forcefully.

“Bandit to Eyeful. Copy that. Over and out,” the airman said with an ounce of distain in his voice as he watched the gleaming saucer disappear into one of the cliff-side caves.

 

A couple of hours later, Chris was standing in front of his superior’s desk trying once again to get someone to listen to him.

“General, I know what I saw,” he said fervently.

“I don’t know what to tell you Colonel, but nothing showed up on either the radar or satellite images…and I had the men review everything numerous times,” General Albert Wesker explained.

“If I wasn’t ordered to stand down I could have tracked it to its landing spot,” Chris griped, still irritated that he wasn’t being taken seriously.

“This operation was under heavy scrutiny since the satellite was crash-landing so close to shore. There were hundreds of civilians and dozens of news crews watching from every conceivable vantage point, and there were no reports of any space craft flying away from the target area. And we had you maintain your position so as to not create any concern for the on-lookers that something had gone wrong. You’re one of our best pilots, Chris, and you have an exemplary record to show for it. Let this go so you don’t risk tarnishing that record and being viewed as unreliable. It’s obvious you saw something, but it wasn’t a UFO, and I don’t want to hear about this again. Do you understand me, Colonel?” Wesker said with authority.

“Yes, sir. I understand, sir,” he responded respectfully.

“Take a few days off and relax. We have a week left before our team heads home. Go enjoy the beach or something,” the general ordered in a more friendly tone and then dismissed his pilot.

 

The next morning, Chris had decided to take his commanding officer’s advice and hit the beach, and soon he arrived at Torrey Pines State Reserve. With a backpack stuffed with enough food and water for a full day’s hike, along with a flashlight and other survival gear, the colonel made his way down the cliff to the beach. He strolled along the shore looking for the natural landmarks he noted in his head when he watched the saucer fly off, and a few hours later he found the spot. As he made his way up the treacherous cliff-side path, the colonel spotted a small cave recessed into the side of one of the cliff outcroppings. When he got to the mouth of the cave, he realized that he had not seen a single person along that particular path and figured it was because the trail was difficult and uninviting. Determined to find some kind of proof of what he saw and deciding that it was as good a place as any to start his search, Chris flicked on his flashlight and entered the cave.

 

The colonel was amazed at how deep the cavern went. There were several bends along the path and soon he wasn’t able to see the opening behind him. With only his flashlight providing the illumination, he cautiously continued deeper inside. Chris was listening intently for any sounds, but all he heard was the soft echo of the wind fluttering by the mouth of the cave. As he slowly moved around another bend, the colonel stumbled across the discovery of a lifetime. He had found the flying saucer!

 

With his heart racing, Chris approached the small craft with more of a sense of anticipation than apprehension. He soon realized that the disc-like UFO had some form of active camouflage because its outer shell appeared to blend in with the surrounding surfaces…but only in the beam from his flashlight. The others areas simply maintained a dull, metallic finish.

“ _So it uses light to cloak itself,”_ Chris thought. _“That must be why no one else saw it. But then why wasn’t it cloaked in the debris field?”_

But with no way to answer that question, he went back to studying the craft. Totally captivated by his find, the colonel ignored the concern growing in the back of his mind; where was the pilot of that craft?

 

After spending nearly thirty minutes examining the saucer, Chris pulled off his backpack and dug inside it for his camera, only to realize he had left it in his car. When he turned to retrieve it, the Air Force pilot came face to face with his intergalactic counterpart. Descending from the ceiling in a slow, controlled manner, the alien took position between Chris and the exit, and the colonel’s heart was now racing more from apprehension.

 

As his flashlight illuminated the alien’s form, the colonel could see that it resembled a large Portuguese Man o’ War. The translucent, gelatinous body was oblong in shape and approximately 2’ long and 12” in diameter. The pillow-like body rested on hundreds, if not thousands, of hair-thin tendrils that were at least 5’ long. The creature seemed to glide across the floor in a smooth, fluid motion, and it didn’t make any sudden movements towards or away from the colonel. It appeared to be studying him as much as he did it.

 

Growing slightly uncomfortable from the stand-off, Chris tried to get past the alien, only to find it moving to block his way. Now feeling his survival instincts kicking in, the colonel pulled out his combat knife, took a defensive stance and prepared for a fight. Unfortunately for him, there wasn’t going to be much of one. Within a blink of an eye, the alien was on him and several of its thin tendrils pierced his flesh and delivered a devastating bio-electric shocked that short-circuited his muscles and nervous system. Seconds later, the colonel dropped his flashlight and knife as he fell to the ground in a dazed heap under the victorious alien. His flashlight flicked off on impact; leaving the stunned Air Force pilot in complete darkness and at the mercy of his opponent.

 

The creature easily lifted the immobilized airman with its tendrils and proceeded to study every inch of his body. Realizing that the outer layer was removable, the alien carefully undressed Chris until he was completely naked in its grasp. The colonel’s mind was flooded with jumbled thoughts and emotions; none of them making any sense. He had no control over his limbs, but even if he did, the seemingly delicate tendrils were surprisingly strong and had him bound securely. About twenty minutes later, with his mind starting to clear, Chris found himself the focus of an alien experiment.

 

The airman could feel hundreds of tendrils delicately caressing his muscular frame. Every square inch of his flesh was being explored and each unearthly appendage emitted a mild bio-electric charge that served to stimulate his body. With the 35 year-old’s 6’-1” tall, 220 lb form hovering helplessly above the cave floor, the colonel’s mind focused solely on the extraterrestrial molestation taking place. He felt thin tendrils running up and down the bottom of his feet and sliding between his toes. He experienced slender appendages coiling around his thighs while others slithered between his fingers and over his forearms. Some wrapped around his impressive biceps and tickled his armpits. Still more focused on his pert nipples and squeezed them ever so slightly, while others traced the abdominal muscles in his tight torso. Several stroked his wide, muscular back and teased his neck, while dozens ran through his hair. And even more glided over his face and darted in his mouth, nose and ears, but the ones fondling his cock, balls and ass stole his attention.

 

Chris’ eyes widened and he let out a low, guttural groan when some tendrils coiled around his stiffening shaft and wrapped over his nutsack.

“Uuuuuuhhhhhhh!” the colonel gasped, when a select few appendages burrowed beyond his clenched ring and a lone tendril slipped past his piss-slit.

Soon his prick was swollen to its full ten inches, and the alien appeared to have found what it was seeking. As it continued to tease his flesh with low pulses of bio-electric energy, the creature focused its study on Chris’ crotch. It used a few slender appendages to flicker at the colonel’s perineum and registered a noticeable increase in his arousal. When one of the anal-invading tendrils brushed his prostate, Chris’ body spasmed hard, and the alien witnessed its first human orgasm, as load after load of warm, salty spunk spewed from the throbbing member.

 

The creature’s tendrils collected every drop of cum and deposited it within its gelatinous body. After several minutes, it became clear that his seed was what the creature was in search of. Soon it ramped up its molestation in order to obtain more of the desired cream. But it wasn’t for any reason Chris could ever imagine. As he neared another eruption, he felt the piss-slit tendril retreat, followed by the sensation of something completely different encompassing his cock. The alien had extended an ‘extraction’ appendage from its gelatinous mass and it immediately engulfed every inch of the colonel’s shaft…with the slender tendrils still wrapped around and fondling his girth. The sensation of the warm, slimy tube wrapped over his prick was enough to send him over the edge once more, and Chris forfeited another huge load to his captor.

 

His sexual torment lasted for hours, with the alien seemingly focused on draining his nuts of every last drop. Sweat poured from his body and a non-stop echo of his whimpers and moans floated through the cavern. Just when he was sure he wouldn’t survive the assault, Chris felt the extraction appendage slide off his prick. He let out a soft sigh of relief, but quickly realized it was done in haste. The next sensation to befall the airman was that of the anal-tormenting tendrils sliding out of his ass and pulling his butt-cheeks apart. Then came the feeling of what could only be described as a warm, thick gelatinous tentacle ‘pouring’ into his hole. It felt as if it went in about twelve inches before its progression ceased. Then, in lieu of the expected thrusts the colonel anticipated, the tentacle simply undulated and vibrated in his chute.

 

The new sensations flooding his bowels were oddly pleasant but all that was about to change. Unlike his prolonged ball-draining session, the alien only needed a few minutes to finish the next phase. With a few powerful surges, the creature excreted a large volume of its thick genetic enzyme into Chris’ body. The moment the first drop touched his guts, the colonel convulsed hard and thrashed wildly; bloodcurdling screams filling the air. It felt as if the alien had just pumped acid into his bowels. Every muscle spasmed violently and every nerve seemed to be on fire. Mercifully, he passed out a few moments later, but his body still trembled as the intergalactic goop seeped into his flesh.

 

When Chris finally woke up on the cold, hard ground, he had no idea how long he was out, and he barely recalled what happened to him. He only remembered that he entered a cave and was attacked by something, and now he found himself in complete darkness with no idea of how to get out. As he crawled across the cave floor looking for his flashlight, the airman noticed that every muscle in his body was aching, almost like he had just endured the most intense workout of his life. A few minutes into the search and Chris stumbled upon his beacon of hope.

 

When the flashlight flicked on and he saw that he was all alone, the colonel let out a heavy sigh of relief, and when he located his clothes, he uttered an audible, “Yes!” As he slid his board shorts on, Chris noticed that they seemed a bit tight around his thighs and ass, and he then realized that his t-shirt was also a lot snugger then he remembered. But all those thoughts disappeared when he located his backpack and the food inside. He was starving, and he consumed every crumb of food and drank every ounce of water he had brought. When the hunger-shakes finally subsided, Chris picked up his gear and headed out of the cave; constantly looking over his shoulder for a possible sneak attack.

 

Finally exiting the mouth of the cavern, the colonel was amazed to see that the sun was already setting. He took his time hiking down the rocky path and back to his car, and he picked up several cheeseburgers on the way back to his hotel room, still starving for more nourishment. He was grateful at that moment that he and his team were relegated to off-base housing due to extensive remodeling of the guest barracks. At least now he wouldn’t have to explain his unkempt appearance to the MPs at the base gate. After wolfing down the larger than normal dinner, Chris stripped naked and fell into bed. He was too exhausted to care about a shower and just craved sleep. He immediately drifted into a deep slumber that would last until late morning the next day.

 

Woken up by the sound of the housekeeping lady’s startled shriek, at the sight of his bare ass before slamming the room door closed, Chris slowly sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. When he was finally able to focus on the clock, he did a double-take after seeing it read 10:30am. He had slept for nearly 14 hours straight. He staggered to the bathroom and headed straight for the shower, but before he got that far, the airman stopped dead in his tracks by the reflection in the mirror. The body he was used to seeing had been replaced with something…larger. His muscle mass had somehow increased dramatically, and when he stepped on the scale, he just stared blankly at the reading: 255 lbs. Between yesterday and that moment, Chris had gained 35 pounds of muscle.

 

As his mind wrestled with the physical proof of that impossibility, the colonel couldn’t help but flex his incredible biceps, triceps and quads. The sight of his new bulging physique was turning him on, and that’s when he noticed the other change. His cock had increased in length and girth as well. Once it was fully erect, Chris measured his life-long buddy and found it to be two inches longer. Soon he was stroking his new best friend, and that sent erotic chills shooting up his spine. Apparently, his flesh was still very sensitive after his lengthy molestation. After soaking in a few more views of his huge pecs and robust ass, the colonel took the one-man party to the shower.

 

As the hot water cascaded over his enlarged form, Chris leaned back against the cool tile wall and playfully tugged on his mammoth member. Every bead of water that impacted his flesh sent a tiny shockwave through his body that further enhanced his solo session. Soon he was jamming a few fingers up his tender chute and massaging his prostate while fucking his fist at an impressive speed. When he finally came, Chris coated the lower half of the shower wall with an extra thick coat of spunk that left the big man light-headed and panting for air. The intense orgasm also brought with it the memories of his sea-side encounter, and it left him craving another visit to the cave.

Ninety minutes later, after consuming an exceptionally large breakfast, the colonel was headed for his car in the parking lot when he accidentally knocked over a young man trying to enter the building.

 

“Oh man. I’m so sorry about that,” Chris said as he helped the man up off of the ground. “Are you ok?”

‘I-I-I-I’m fine,” he stammered, completely lost in the sea of muscles bulging underneath the skin-tight t-shirt and gym shorts staring back at him.

“Ok, good. But if I accidentally broke anything in your bag, please leave a note with the front desk. My name’s Chris, by the way, room 256,” the airman replied.

“Huh? Oh, right. Chris. 256. Ok. Thanks. I’m Steve. Steve Burnside” the young reporter muttered, still in awe of the stranger’s physique.

After a quick handshake and another apology, the colonel rushed out the door eager for another close encounter with the alien.

 

When Chris arrived at the cave, his heart was racing again. A voice in the back of his head was questioning his sanity for willingly walking back into the creature’s lair, but another, louder voice reminded him of how amazing the sexual experience was…despite the mind-numbing pain at the end. Plus, the colonel wanted to see if another extraterrestrial romp would have an increased effect on his body. Pulling the flashlight from the backpack, Chris entered the cavern and made his way to same spot of the initial meeting.

 

Once he located the space craft, the colonel pulled out a small, battery-operated lantern from his pack and turned it on. That time he wanted to see what the alien was doing to him. He slowly removed his clothes, giddy with excitement over another encounter. His cock was already rock-hard and oozing precum at the thought of being manhandled by all those tendrils. Once completely naked, the colonel stood in the center of the space and waited. When the alien finally descended from its hiding place, Chris’ heart skipped a beat. There was no going back now.

 

As the creature glided across the ground, the airman held out his empty hands to show the alien he had come in peace. It extended a few tendrils that gently slithered over his palms and slid up his arms, and that time there was only the erotic sensation of the mild bio-electric pulse emanating from the appendages. As it advanced even closer, Chris scanned the gelatinous body for any sign of a face, but couldn’t find one, and soon that didn’t matter. A few seconds later and the alien was directly in front of him; guiding its tendrils over and around his massive build.

 

Being fully aware of what the creature was doing to him only made the encounter that much more erotic. Chris was breathing heavy now as the constant flow of tingling sensations coursed through him. In a surprisingly effortless move, the alien had lifted the colonel up and then cradled him in its appendages; preparing to extract more of his semen. As with the previous day, the creature covered his body with skillful tendrils that stroked, squeezed, caressed and coiled around every inch of his flesh. It worked him into a sexual frenzy as it teased all of his erogenous zones; his cock leaking copious amounts of precum.

 

As he laid there in the ‘arms’ of his attentive lover, Chris couldn’t believe how willing he was to give himself completely to the creature. Normally a dominant top, the colonel was by no means an anal-virgin, but he was never a whorish bottom…like he was in that cave. The myriad of sensual sensations flowing through him had him begging for more and praying it wouldn’t stop. And when the extraction appendage clamped down on his shaft, Chris began to cry out, “Yes! Yes! Yes!!” Soon he was pumping his salty seed into the tubular tentacle, totally eager for the next orgasm to commence.

 

Several hours flew by and the colonel was in awe of how skillful the alien was at manipulating his body. It made him feel things that he never knew his body could experience. In that moment, if he were to be asked to surrender himself forever and completely to the creature, he would answer with a resounding ‘yes’. What the airman didn’t realize was that he, in fact, had already done so and the alien was in the process of taking ownership of him.

 

While basking in the afterglow of another glorious orgasm, Chris felt the tentacle pull off of his cock while the hole-stuffing appendage poured deep inside of him. He knew the price of prolonged ecstasy would be painful, but he believed it was worth it. As the undulations started, the colonel braced himself for the coming internal agony. A few short minutes later, and he felt the first drops of space sauce splatter his guts, but the pain wasn’t as unbearable as he remembered. It felt more like hot stinging cream filling his bowels, but it still had a powerful effect on his body. As he lapsed into severe convulsions, Chris was able to remain cognizant of the whole ordeal.

 

The alien held him tenderly as the spasms ripped through his body, and once they had ceased, the creature lowered him to the ground and disappeared into the darkness once again.

“I g-guess it’s d-done with m-me,” he muttered to himself; curling up in the fetal position on the cave floor as he tried to gather the strength to get up.

Ravenous once more, the colonel finished off his provisions in record time. He could already tell that his body had increase in mass again, which was confirmed when he put on his cotton gym shorts. They felt like too-small compression shorts that hugged every curve, and the outline of his cock was ridiculously obvious in them. He didn’t even bother trying to wear the t-shirt because he needed to drape it over his large bulge, so as to not offend anyone as he made his way to his car.

 

Taking the back stairs up to his hotel room, Chris passed Steve in the hallway but said nothing. He was hungry again and eager to order some food. The young reporter dropped his keys as the mountain of sweaty muscles rushed by him, and he almost fainted when he saw Chris pull his t-shirt from the waistband; giving Steve a perfect view of the humongous member trapped inside. His keen reporter’s eye also noticed that the colonel was even more muscular than he was that morning. He quickly scurried into his room, which happened to be right next to Chris’, because his dick had started to swell with all the perverse thoughts running through his mind. Minutes later, Steve was rubbing one out as visions of the airman raced through his head.

 

Thirty minutes later, and Chris was answering his door; happy to see the pizza delivery guy with his three large sausage and meatball pies. He had been admiring his physique in the mirror again and only had time to throw a towel around his waist before pulling the door open. As he paid the college-aged guy, the colonel noticed that the young man couldn’t stop staring at his massive chest. Enjoying the admiration, Chris soon found himself hungry for something else.

“Like what you see? How about you come in and get the full show,” he offered, and Shane, the pizza guy, accepted.

 

Chris immediately dropped the towel and threw down some bodybuilding poses for his audience of one. Shane tentatively approached the mammoth muscleman and ran his fingers over the huge hairy pecs; stopping to finger the rock-hard nipples for a while. The colonel sighed seductively, showing his approval for the digital manipulation and then did another pose. The delivery guy was speechless as he fondled and groped every inch of the now 290 lb body; his own seven-incher pushing hard against his jeans. When Chris turned to face him again, the airman’s cock was fully erect and measuring out at 15” long by 3” thick. Shane just gasped with amazement, dropping to his knees to get a closer look at the veiny muscle.

 

The pizza guy was drooling with excitement as he wrapped his two hands around the impressive girth. He had never seen much less handled such a monstrous member. He tried as hard as he could but was only able to get the plump cockhead in his mouth. The thing was just too big for him to throat. But Shane still gave it the old college try; suckling on the head while two-handed stroking the shaft. Chris was moaning loudly, pinching his nipples and subtly thrusting his hips, while in the adjacent room, Steve was jerking off again as he pressed his ear against the wall to listen in on the pair. Soon the colonel fired his first salvo into the hungry mouth of his admirer, but that wouldn’t be the only load discharged that night.

 

Chris pulled his cock from Shane’s mouth, helped him to his feet and then began to undress him. The pizza guy was actually a track star at the local university and had a lean, well-developed frame. He had about the same body-fat percentage as Chris, but nowhere near the muscle mass. None of that mattered to the colonel, because all he wanted was that young, firm ass, and from where he stood, it was perfect. He playfully pushed Shane onto the bed, rolled him over and buried his face in the ass-crack. The tongue-torture had the college student moaning with ecstasy and biting the pillow hard, but he never stopped thrusting his ass back against Chris’ face.

 

The airman knew he had a wild one on his hands and his cock throbbed with anticipation. With his ‘fuck-toy’ in the ass up, face down position, Chris slowly crawled over him until his still-hard prick pressed against the tight, puckered hole.

“Now this might hurt a bit at first, but just breathe through it and you’ll be fine,” he said reassuringly.

“O-Ok. Go slow,” Shane muttered, somewhat scared.

“ _Only until you’re used to it…and then I’m gonna wreck this sweet ass,”_ Chris thought to himself, totally horned up.

 

When the bulbous cockhead started to push its way inside, Shane’s muffled screams only seemed to work Chris into more of a frenzy. He didn’t stop until the head popped past the clenched ring, and even then he only hesitated for a few seconds. Spitting a few wads of saliva onto his lengthy invader, the colonel continued his anal incursion with focused discipline until he was balls-deep in ally territory. Pulling his face out of the pillow, Shane came up for air with tears streaming down his cheeks.

“You survived the hard part, buddy. Now it’s time to have some fun,” Chris teased.

“Oh gawd…ok,” was all the delivery guy could muster as he braced himself for what he figured would be an earth-shattering fuck. And he would be right.

 

The reporter next door would cum several more times that evening as the sounds of the young man wailing in erotic agony pierced the walls. His screams along with repetitive pounding sounds lasted for hours as Chris fucked his new-found friend vigorously. The muscle-bound colonel power-fucked Shane doggy-style and then flipped him over for a jaw-jarring missionary session before pounding his prostate in the ramp position. He then picked Shane up in his arms and fucked him standing up against the wall, eventually transitioning to the flying-spider position. After that, Chris sat back and let Shane take control as the college stud rode him cowboy and reverse-cowboy style. The airman finished the delivery guy off with an intense pile-driver fuck that sent pounding echoes reverberating through the floor as well as the walls. Sometime around 3am, after shooting numerous loads into and on his fuck-buddy, Chris finally sat down to eat his room-temperature pizza, and Shane ducked out into the hall and headed home…finding it quite hard to walk normally.

 

Late the next morning, after another one-man party in the shower, Chris was eager to get back to the cave for another ‘treatment’. That time, however, Steve had been sitting by his door waiting to hear the colonel leave. After seeing the substantial change in his muscle mass the day before, his curiosity had been piqued, and he was determined to follow Chris to see what he could discover. Plus, Steve had a serious crush on the muscle-stud and any excuse to stalk him would work.

 

After the colonel disappeared into the cave, Steve waited a few minutes and then followed him in. While he had his own flashlight, the reporter was able to track his target’s movements by the faint glow of the colonel’s flashlight. And even though he wasn’t very stealthy, Chris was too focused on his reunion with the alien to notice anything else. Once the colonel arrived at the spot, he undressed and waited for his ‘mate’, and Steve crouched down behind a boulder; watching with perverse excitement. He wasn’t sure why Chris was naked but he didn’t care. The softly lit physique had the reporter’s cock rock-hard and leaking steadily.

 

When the alien appeared and enveloped the colonel in its tendrils, Steve had to fight back the urge to scream and run away because he thought Chris was being devoured. But when he heard the airman start moaning like a whore, the reporter became enthralled and pulled out his video camera. The extremely low lighting in the cavern made the video recording almost useless, but at least he had the sexual soundtrack to enjoy later.

 

As the hours rolled by, Chris was lost in his intergalactic ecstasy; reveling in all the tendrils worshiping his huge body. He pumped out load after massive load, only to be anxious for the next orgasm. When the extraction tentacle finally withdrew, the alien did something a bit different; it lowered the colonel to the ground before stuffing his ass with its saturation appendage. As Chris moaned with utter delight from the initial anal invasion, he soon became wary because more and more of the alien was slipping inside of him. And as the alien unleashed its potent cream, the colonel could feel his bowels stretch to accommodate the unexpected mass. While convulsing from the effects of the space spunk permeating his flesh, the colonel became painfully aware that the entire gelatinous body of the alien was now inside of him.

 

As he continued to groan in erotic agony, Chris felt the tendrils retreat from his limbs and torso and soon realized they too were being drawn into his orifice. When the last appendage disappeared up the airman’s ass, Steve watched in horror as Chris spasmed wildly and screamed at the top of his lungs. His huge, muscular form was undergoing a final metamorphosis; growing more massive right before his eyes. The reporter could see Chris’ distended belly undulate and contort before finally reverting back to normal. And after nearly fifteen minutes of non-stop convulsions, the colonel lay perfectly still on the cold, hard ground of the cave floor.

 

Steve waited for several minutes before garnering enough courage to check on his man-crush, and even though Chris’ body appeared to be at peace, the same couldn’t be said for his mind. Images of an alien world flooded his brain. Visions of war, devastation and planetary destruction were the predominant theme. And then it seemed as if he was in a small space craft flying straight for a blue planet…it was Earth! He was somehow viewing the alien’s memories. The next memories were of flying through the debris field and then into the cave and waiting for someone to enter. It was at that moment that the colonel learned the alien had seen him flying near the debris field and it disengaged the ship’s camouflage setting as a ploy to hopefully lure a curious earthling to its hideout. Chris then saw himself enter the cave and study the saucer, and then he saw himself attacking…himself. The colonel was seeing his molestation through the alien’s ‘eyes’, and he was extremely turned on by it. He recalled the next two encounters until his mind finally arrived at the present moment.

 

“ _I am T’lelox,”_ the alien said in his mind.

 

“ _Whoa! How are you speaking to me?”_ Chris thought.

 

“ _We are now one. I have merged with your form. My thoughts are now your thoughts, and your thoughts are now my thoughts. We are now S’mbioc Prime,”_ the creature explained.

 

“ _Why did you do this to me? I only thought you were interested in sex. And what is a S’mbioc Prime?”_ Chris asked, realizing just how careless he had been about the whole encounter.

 

“ _I could not survive on your world without protection. The UV rays from your sun would ravage my form and would have killed me quickly. In ancient times, our species, the N’dariax, was only able to survive by merging with another, hardier species on our home world. Those we merged with were come to be known as S’mbiocs. Over the millennia, we evolved to be able to exist on our own but only on our world, but we still retained the ability to merge with other species if we so chose to. During the course of our history, our species separated into two rival sects, the D’rozoac and the M’xcoatl, that were born out of a blood feud between two siblings of the ruling clan. I am of the D’rozoac sect. The feud eventually led to the destruction of our home world, with the surviving N’darians scattered throughout the galaxy in search of new homes. Unfortunately, those of the M’xcoatl still seek to eradicate my sect from existence and wage war no matter where we go. We have been left with but one option; kill or be killed. I came to your world to create a S’mbioc army ready to annihilate any M’xcoatl that seeks a foothold on this world…but only so that I can create a safe haven for my kind. Will you agree to help me?”_ T’lelox explained.

 

“ _Shit! Do I even have a choice now?”_ Chris asked, his mind still reeling from the unexpected history lesson.

 

“ _I have not fully blended with your form, and can still withdraw from you if you so choose. The enhancements I made to your body would remain for a short period of time, but it would eventually wither back to its previous size. But please understand, a member of the rival sect is already on his way here. But I believe there are still a few of your planet’s rotational cycles left before he arrives, which will give me some time to find a willing host. There will be a war waged on your planet; that much is certain. The only question at the moment is whether or not you will be an active participant in your planet’s defense,”_ the alien answered.

 

“ _So I guess I really don’t have a choice then. I’m not about to sit on the sidelines while some jellyfish cocksuckers destroy my home. No offense,”_ the colonel replied, realizing that his new ally was one of those aquatic fellators.

 

“ _Very well then. The final process of merging requires that I disperse my limbs throughout your body; fully making us one. Once started, there will be no going back. And rest assured, this process is much less painful than the initial union. When the process is complete, our mission will be to recruit as many new members as quickly as we can in order to defend against the M’xcoatl,”_ T’lelox responded.

 

“ _Great. Let’s do this then. Oh, and um…how exactly are we ‘recruiting’ guys?”_ Chris inquired.

 

“ _As I mentioned before, Chris, we are S’mbioc Prime. We are one of the last few remaining N’dariax Progenitors. Among other things, that means we have the ability to implant N’dariax embryos into new hosts. Those embryos will mature quickly and create new S’mbiocs. They, in turn, will be able to recruit new members and so forth; all of whom shall be loyal to our sect. All we require first from a new host is a sample of their genetic material. With that, each embryo will be genetically matched for the host; making the blending completely painless…unlike yours, where I needed to retrieve a greater amount of your genetic material in order for your body to accept mine. One of the necessary side-effects of our merging was an increase in physical mass, but I can see from your recent memories that you don’t really mind those at all,”_ T’lelox teased as he started to disperse his tendrils throughout the colonel’s body.

 

As Chris lay there recuperating from the initial union, he could feel the multitude of the hair-thin tentacles worm their way throughout his body…and there really was no pain. He felt them extend to his fingertips and to his toes. He could feel numerous ones spread out across his exceptionally wide back and shoulders and up his neck; penetrating his latissimus dorsi and trapezius muscles. He felt several of them worm their way to his monstrous, fully-erect cock and wind around the impressively thick shaft, while some tendrils clustered within the bulbous cockhead. Other slender tendrils lined his velvety chute or followed the curves of his robust ass. The colonel noticed that some tendrils extended to his lips and tongue while others filled his pecs and perky nipples. And all this occurred within a few short minutes and it left Chris incredibly horny.

 

Steve was transfixed on the writhing body and throbbing monster between the airman’s legs. He couldn’t decide whether to run away or ride that prick long and hard, but seeing the steady stream of precum start to ooze from the piss-slit encouraged him to take a closer look. Just when he was about to touch the pulsing member, Chris opened his eyes and sat up staring at Steve; startling the reporter and causing him to turn and run.

 

“ _We must not let him divulge our secret! We must stop him now!”_ T’lelox ordered.

“Steve! Wait! I’m ok. Everything is ok. Please come back,” Chris called out as he got to his feet.

The reporter stopped running but stayed where he was.

“I-I-I saw something crawl inside of you and your body got even bigger,” Steve shouted back.

“Please, let me explain everything to you. I’m not going to hurt you. Let’s just talk about it,” Chris pleaded; slowly moving closer to him.

“What was that? Why did you let it inside of you?” the reporter questioned.

“It’s a unique life form. It can’t survive without me. Think of my body as its cage,” the colonel answered; hoping his choice of words would soothe the frightened young man.

“ _Good. Yes, keep him calm. You’re almost there,”_ T’lelox encouraged.

“So it can’t get out?” he asked.

“That’s right. It’s trapped inside of me,” Chris said, now only a few feet from him. “Here. Take my hand and you’ll see I still have a pulse. I’m not a zombie or anything like that.”

 

The colonel gently took the reporter’s hand and placed it on his hairy chest; allowing the man to feel his heartbeat. And while that was happening, T’lelox began to emit a mild bio-electrical pulse through both Chris’ pec and his fingertips that caused Steve to become aroused. Chris realized what was happening and used his free hand to caress the reporter’s cheek; increasing his arousal.

“ _He will be our first recruit. Remember, we need his seed first,”_ T’lelox said.

 

“I know what you saw was terribly frightening, Steve. And it took an incredible act of bravery to stay and learn the truth. I have to admit that I find your courage very hot…and I know you feel the same about my body. I want you to fuck me, Steve. Fuck me hard!” Chris said as he pulled the young reporter into a loving embrace; his gargantuan prick smothered between them.

With the bio-electric pulses stimulating Steve’s body, he was overwhelmed with desire and gave into the request. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and re-embraced his hairy lover. As he suckled on the huge nipples, Steve allowed his hands to travel over and down Chris’ back until he was cupping the muscular bubble-butt. He squeezed the pair of cheeks as hard as he could and was amazed at their firmness. He couldn’t wait to plunge between the glorious glutes and dip inside the taut, fleshy ring.

 

The colonel broke the embrace and dropped to his knees to inhale the rigid eight-incher. Steve cried out in a loud moan of ecstasy as the tendril-laced tongue glided over his cock and the bio-electrified lips wrapped around his shaft. He had never felt something so amazing before, and he couldn’t believe that he, a 5’-8” tall guy with an average build was being sucked off by and would soon be fucking a muscle-god. As Chris squeezed and fondled his doughy butt, Steve grabbed the back of his head and moaned softly; shooting his first load down the airman’s greedy throat. Trying to catch his breath, the reporter watched in stunned silence as Chris lay back and spread his legs; eagerly offering up his beautiful hole.

 

Steve’s cock stiffened anew and he knelt between the mammoth thighs; stroking his saliva-soaked shaft rapidly. He looked into Chris’ eyes and was given a quick wink in response; he was about to become an in-depth reporter. As he pressed his cockhead against the tightly puckered hole, Steve groaned with pleasure from another pulse of bio-electricity shooting through his cock. Anxious to feel the warm chute embrace his member, Steve leaned in and forced his dick passed the fleshy ring. No sooner did he go balls-deep then the chute itself began to constrict and pulse over his length. The tendrils not only electrified the torrid tunnel but it turned it into a ribbed one as well. Soon the reporter was slamming into the muscled butt with everything he had; groping the bouncing man-tits with perverse need.

 

Chris dropped his head back to the ground, closed his eyes and enjoyed the railing. He was impressed by Steve’s enthusiasm and wanted the man to give him all he had. The colonel guided his hands to his lover’s ass and let the tendril-laced fingers grope and kneed the beefy cheeks; pulling Steve as deep into him as possible. The constant bio-electrical pulses surging through his body was driving the reporter wild. It kept him in a continuous state of near-orgasm the whole time he was pounding that hole, and he was desperate to fight off the urge to cum too quickly. But the combination of stimulations to all his senses proved too much and he unloaded deep in the airman’s ass. Luckily for Steve, Chris was still craving more of his cock, and he wrapped his huge thighs around his waist and ordered him to keep on fucking.

 

The young man did his all-time best to give his partner what he wanted, but eventually came again; nearly passing out from the intensity of his orgasm. Chris just cradled Steve in his arms, allowing him to bury his face between the colonel’s heaving pecs. As they lay there resting peacefully, T’lelox was busy processing the seed for the next phase, and about ten minutes later they were ready to begin.

 

Chris rolled Steve onto his back, hovered over him and smiled. He gave the exhausted reporter a passionate kiss and then said, “That was awesome. But now it’s my turn.”

Remembering just how huge the colonel’s cock was, Steve started to panic and tried to break free of Chris’ hold.

“Please don’t! You’re too big! You’ll split me in two!!!” he screamed.

“I’ll be gentle. It will be alright,” Chris said reassuringly, but the reporter wasn’t buying it.

Steve began to fight back as hard as he could, now totally freaked out at the thought of being impaled by the meat-club. In the back of Chris’ mind, he heard T’lelox say, _”Let me help you.”_

 

To both Chris’ and Steve’s surprise, tentacles began to grow out of Chris’ lats and trapezius muscles. The fleshy, 1” thick lat-appendages snaked past the colonel’s body and coiled around Steve’s flailing limb’s; holding him firmly in place. The trap-tentacles stuffed the reporter’s throat and gently wrapped around his neck; stifling the screams. With the new recruit sufficiently bound, the alien said, _“That’s much better. Now you may begin.”_

 

With his arousal at an all-time high, the airman began to work his enormous cockhead into the very tight hole, and was pleased to discover that the mild bio-electric pulses surging through his cockhead started to relax the constricted ring. The abundant amount of precum oozing from his rod lubricated the hole just enough for him to squeeze on through. As the fat head plowed inside, Steve let out a muffled scream and arched his back high off of the ground before eventually coming to rest again. Chris waited a few minutes to allow the young man’s ass to grow accustomed to his unbelievable girth, but soon began to work his ungodly length in and out of the wickedly tight chute.

 

After nearly fifteen minutes of tender thrusts, the colonel was finally able to get every inch stuffed inside, and Steve was whimpering softly; accepting his fate as a cock-sleeve for the monster member. With the pulse of electricity still surging, Chris ramped up his thrusts and drilled the reporter like a jackhammer. As he fucked with reckless abandon, the airman began to have an impromptu conversation with T’lelox.

“ _Oh my gawd, this is fucking amazing!!”_ Chris thought.

“ _I concur. Your species is wonderfully suited for sexual pleasure. Every inch of your bodies seem to have the potential to deliver erotic stimulation. Blending with another species usually isn’t so pleasant. Creating our army will be a most delectable task,”_ the alien cooed.

“ _Oh gawd, I could fuck him forever. His ass is so fuckin’ tight!!!”_ the colonel replied mentally.

“ _He will make a fine addition to our ranks. And when you finally implant the embryo within him, you will need to provide a few additional batches of your seed as nutrients for its development,”_ T’lelox explained.

“O-OH-OOOOHHHH YESSSSS!!!!! Come to D-Daddy!!!” Chris exclaimed as he shot his bounty deep into Steve’s bowels; the small embryo riding the wave of cum into its new host. On instinct, the alien embryo burrowed to the central nervous system and attached itself securely in place. It then sent out several tiny tendrils to start collecting the salty spunk still filling up Steve’s guts, while the airman kept on fucking.

 

Once Chris delivered his final load, the reporter started to tremble from the alien invasion taking place within, and the colonel hugged the newest member of his sect tenderly; captivated by the transformation taking place in front of him. The fast-growing embryo continuously released its own intergalactic enzymes into Steve’s body that trigger his own muscular mutation, and as it grew so did its host’s body. Within an hour’s time, the reporter went from a 149 lb average-joe to a 195 lb muscle stud with a 14” prick.

“ _Why did he change so fast?”_ Chris thought.

“ _Because the embryo was genetically matched to Steve,”_ T’lelox answered. _“That was why we needed his genetic material first. We could have implanted an embryo without it, but it would have taken a much longer period of time to develop. We need to increase our numbers quickly, and this is what we must do.”_

 

The airman allowed Steve to rest a while longer, but eventually the transformation was complete. When he sat up and looked into Chris’ eyes, the colonel saw a new man looking back at him.

“I understand now,” Steve said calmly. “I understand what we must do to ensure the survival of our world. How may I best serve you, Sire?”

“ _He already knows what’s going on?!?”_ the colonel wondered.

“ _Yes. All embryos contain the memories of its progenitor. That is one of the reasons the feud between the two sects never waned. All members of our species are shackled to the past and doomed to continue this war until one side is finally decimated,”_ the alien explained. _“We can use Steve’s skill and connections as a reporter to keep track of any news of an unusual nature. He should be able to alert of us of our enemy’s arrival.”_

 

After Chris relayed orders to Steve, he felt a growing desire to take pleasure in the newly transformed body wrapped in his arms. He rolled Steve on his back and spun around to the ‘69’ position. As he forced his fat prick into his ‘offspring’s’ mouth, the colonel swallowed the newly enlarged 14-incher to the hilt. The two men gorged themselves on rock-hard crotch meat; wolfing down several more loads of hearty spunk before they were spent. Chris then dismissed his new foot-soldier to begin his surveillance mission on the impending arrival. After leaving the cave, once again in only a too-tight pair of gym shorts, Chris stopped by another fast-food joint and picked up a few buckets of fried chicken. His ravenous appetite was spiking again.

 

Following another stealthy approach to his hotel room, the colonel peeled off his shorts and headed for the shower. He did the obligatory series of poses in the mirror admiring his new body before washing the sweat and cum from his flesh. With only the hotel-provided robe draped over him, Chris sat down to devour his evening’s feast, but only got half-way through the second bucket of chicken when someone knocked on his door.

“Good evening, Colonel Redfield. I’m Elliot Renon, the hotel manager. I received a number of complaints about loud voices and repetitive thumping sounds coming from your room last night and into the early morning hours. I ask that you keep your fellow guests in mind when hosting…a late night party.”

Still adjusting the robe to cover his huge flaccid prick, Chris replied, “Oh wow, I’m really sorry about that, Mr. Renon. I guess things just got a little out of hand. If you don’t mind, can we finish this conversation in my room? The robe provided seems a bit small and I wasn’t expecting company.”

 

As he entered the room, Chris reached out to shake Elliot’s hand, and T’lelox initiated another bio-electric pulse that aroused the suit-wearing manager. Soon he wasn’t able to take his eyes off of Chris’ body and especially the monstrous bulge flopping against the terry cloth robe.

“Again, I’m really sorry about all the noise I made last night,” the colonel continued, fully aware of what the alien wanted to happen next. “It’s just that the guy I was with was a real power bottom and wanted me to fuck him hard. I tried to do him in lots of different positions to keep the noise down, but everything we did seemed to create even more of a ruckus. Maybe you can suggest some positions that still allow for vigorous sex without causing too much racket for my neighbors,” he said as he let the robe ‘accidentally’ slip open.

“Oh my! Uh, well…ummm…let’s see here. I guess if you were to entertain your guest on the bed width-wise then all your energy would be directed to the sides and not at the headboard. That would eliminate some of the wall-pounding noises. This older building does have poorly insulated walls so he might need to bury his face in a pillow too,” Elliot replied; blushing slightly by the direction of the conversation.

“Those are some good suggestions. Maybe we should test them out…you know, to make sure I don’t get in trouble again,” the colonel teased, dropping the robe to the floor and crawling onto the bed on all fours.

 

The hotel manager couldn’t fight back his erection and figured since he was in the business of customer service, he should make sure his guest had a positive experience at his establishment. Quickly discarding his tie, jacket and shirt, Elliot moved in and buried his face between the succulent muscled globes and rimmed the hairy hole with surprising skill. The 45 year old manager was in decent shape, with only the slightest belly on his 5’-10” tall, 173 lb frame. The salt and pepper hair on his head and chest gave him a distinguished look that belied the pervy sex fiend within. Lapping at the quivering ring, he began to remove his pants and shoes; totally focused on slicking up the hole for his impatient prick.

 

When he couldn’t wait any longer, Elliot spit a wad of saliva into his hand and lubed up his shaft; pressing it against the willing ass. With one rough thrust, he plowed all 9” up the velvety chute. Chris let out a muffled moan, his head buried in the comforter, which was followed by successive groans of pleasure as the hotel manager drilled his hole hard and fast. While writhing in ecstasy, the colonel realized that the room was in fact much quieter with the bed rocking side to side and not back and forth.

 

T’lelox was busy teasing the invading rod with the tendril-laced chute, trying to coax out the first of several needed loads for the waiting embryo. As the pulses rocked his cock, Elliot started to grunt loudly followed by a full body spasm brought on by a powerful orgasm. He slammed Chris’ ass harder and harder as he unleashed the full torrent of cum within the hotel’s guest. With the orgasm subsiding, Elliot rested on the colonel’s back, allowing his hands to slide underneath the behemoth to fondle and pinch the hardened nipples.

“I hope you’re not done, Mr. Renon. I want to feel you pump some more cum into me,” Chris teased.

“Oh yeah? I can give you what you need, Colonel Redfield,” Elliot responded energetically.

“Since you’ve got your cock up my ass…please, call me Chris,” the airman replied with a chuckle.

 

Chris rolled onto his back and pulled Elliot on top of him.

“Suck on my nipples while you fuck me. I love that!” Chris ordered.

The manager didn’t say a word. He just stuffed his dick back inside and began to thrust away; getting a mouthful of fuzzy nipple in the process. With Chris ‘busy’ enjoying the hearty fuck, T’lelox energized the tendrils in the pecs, fingers and ass to hyper-stimulate Elliot. The combined effort brought the man to a quicker than desired orgasm, but the colonel was done bottoming yet. He rolled them both over, taking a seat on Elliot’s cock. Allowing the mesmerized manager to stroke his throbbing prick, Chris started to grind his ass slow and steady. Elliot was lost in a sexual haze, hypnotized by the flexing muscle god impaled on his rod. And though he wanted that experience to last the rest of his life, T’lelox had other plans and forced a final load from his ballsack. The airman slid off of the spent dick and cuddled with Elliot for a while; giving the alien time to work his ‘magic’.

 

About ten minutes later, Chris rolled Elliot onto his stomach and straddled his legs. When he felt the gigantic dick press against his ass, the hotel manager started to struggle. Once again, the tentacles emerged from Chris’ body and subdued the new recruit; this time with his arms held behind his back. With Elliot’s mouth gagged by more tentacles, the colonel proceeded to penetrate his defenses; giving the manager the fuck of his life.

_____

 

At that same time, about 50 miles north of the Navy base, Sergeant Jack Krauser was out for a jog. The U.S. marine sergeant loved to run at night, especially up to and around Case Springs Lake in the Santa Margarita Mountains. Located only 9 miles from Camp Pendleton, the lake was a favorite fishing spot for the locals, but due to road repair, the lake had been closed to all but the marines for the last few weeks. That night however, it wouldn’t just be some marines at the lake.

 

As Krauser jogged up the path, he heard something fly over head, but he saw nothing. The next thing his senses registered was the echo of a loud splash at the lake. Still about half a mile away, the sergeant picked up his pace to see what it was. Fishing in the lake, retired General James Marcus witnessed the crash landing of a small saucer-like craft, but when he tried to call for emergency services, the general found that his cell phone had no signal. As the ripples from the water landing subsided, General Marcus waited to see if anyone or anything surfaced on the lake, but no one or nothing did.

 

While packing up his fishing gear to head back to the base and report his sighting, the general heard something emerge from the water right behind him. Turning around with his fishing rod in hand, he came face to face with the second N’dariax alien. Needing to find a host vessel before the sun rose, the alien decided it had no other choice but to take over the aged form in its midst. But moments before it was to launch its attack, Sergeant Krauser raced up to see what had happened. Sensing the younger, more virile body, the alien dispatched several tendrils at the general’s face. As they pierced his skin and eyes, the alien unleashed a powerful bio-electric pulse that fried General Marcus’ brain; killing him instantly.

 

“NOOOOOOO!!!” Krauser screamed as he lunged to catch the collapsing general, but before he could reach the body, his own was entangled in a multitude of tendrils. Wearing only a pair of jogging shorts and sneakers, the alien quickly stripped the sergeant naked and began its assault. Unlike T’lelox’ method of easing a potential host through the merging process, Z’tecot, of the M’xcoatl sect, felt no need for compassion. It only needed a vessel and would claim whichever one it wanted.

The callous alien began to prick and probe Krauser’s sweaty body with its electrified tendrils looking for the source of his genetic material. When it saw the sergeant’s cock swell and ooze precum, Z’tecot knew it found what it needed. It quickly latched onto the throbbing member to steal the seed it craved, and as it did so, the alien initiated a wicked barrage to show who was the dominate species. It used some of its tendrils to whip and scratch at Krauser’s flesh while other appendages coiled around his throat and choked him viciously. Some tentacles forced his limbs in awkward positions just to see how far they could bend. Still more forced their way down his throat and up his ass to explore the new vessel. And even as he endured the hellish torture, the erotic stimulation to his cock and balls brought the captive marine to orgasm.

 

Z’tecot gathered up the salty cream and prodded its prey for more. As the tendrils continued to violate his flesh, the marine’s 6’-4” tall, 250 lb body convulsed in confused anguish. Part of him loathed the attack, but the appendages fondling his 11” prick and nutsack had him craving another mind-blowing orgasm. Soon his wish was granted and he forfeited another healthy batch to his captor, followed shortly by another thick load…and then another. When the alien had enough seed to begin the first saturation process, it brutally stuffed its gelatinous tentacle up Krauser’s ass and poured its enzyme deep inside of him.

 

The sergeant began screaming wildly and spasming violently as the acid-like juices seeped into his flesh, but unlike Chris who was allowed to drift into unconsciousness, Z’tecot used its electrified tendrils to keep Krauser wide awake. It wanted its vessel to experience the metamorphosis in all its glory. The marine watched in horror as his body swelled from the space spunk pumped into his guts. He was in sheer agony and was sweating profusely from the transformation. His mind was a chaotic mess of thoughts and emotions because he had never been so utterly helpless, and he was too confused by what was happening to even say anything. All he could do was grunt and groan through the excruciating initial phase.

 

About an hour later and the pain finally dissipated, or at least the pain from the mutation. With the first phase complete, the impatient alien started phase two. Krauser cried out in despair as the extraction tentacle re-engulfed his manhood, followed by the return of the whipping, choking and scratching tendrils. That time around, it seemed even worse because his flesh was already so sensitive from the transformation. The slightest contact sent shivers down his spine, but Z’tecot would not be swayed from its wicked experiments. It sent a couple of tendrils to pierce the marine’s nipples and tug on them repeatedly. The alien then punctured the nutsack and began to fondle the pair internally. And the final torturous act was to slither tendrils underneath each and every fingernail and toenail…just to see how its captive reacted.

 

Noticing its prey growing weaker from the continuous extraction, the alien dragged Krauser to the water’s edge. It then used some of its tendrils to coax some of the fish closer to it. When a few were in range, Z’tecot speared them and then tore them to shreds. The alien then forced a chunk of fish meat into Krauser’s mouth to see if he would consume the meal. When the marine swallowed it down, the alien fed him the rest of its catch. After all, a dead vessel was of no use.

 

The sergeant suffered through the second saturation and third extraction phase and was now nearly catatonic, but that didn’t cause Z’tecot any hesitation. It could sense the level in UV rays increasing as sunrise neared, and it needed to inhabit its vessel soon. As the third batch of alien enzymes flooded his guts, Krauser became aware that the creature had started to crawl inside of him, but he was too weak to stop it. When it plugged into his spinal cord, the marine began to convulse violently again, but thankfully it was for only a short period of time. As Z’tecot settled into its new ‘home’, Sergeant Krauser was treated to a rush of memories flooding his brain.

 

Whereas T’lelox’ story was that of survival and self-defense, Z’tecot was on a mission of revenge and retribution. The M’xcoatl sect viewed the D’rozoac solely as a hindrance to their quest for total galactic domination, and once they were wiped from existence, the M’xcoatl could have their pick of any and every planet of their choosing.

 

With the occupation of its vessel finally complete, Jack Krauser got up and walked naked into the water. He then unleashed a powerful bio-electric blast under the water that killed dozens of fish; causing them to float to the surface. Over the next couple of hours, the transformed marine rested on the shore, filling his stomach with the raw meal. His now 355 lb body required plenty of sustenance to keep it functioning properly. He did, however, take time between meals to play with his newly enlarged 20” long, 3” thick cock. And with Z’tecot warping and controlling his thoughts, the marine couldn’t wait to use it on someone.

_____

 

Back in the hotel room, a recovering recruit stirred from his slumber and stumbled to the bathroom. Elliot had undergone his own transformation during the night and still couldn’t believe his eyes when he focused on the image in the mirror. Thanks to his sire, the hotel manager was now an impressive 220 lbs of solid muscle and he was sporting a 15” dick. While posing in the mirror, Elliot recalled Chris’ orders for him to use his position at the hotel to recruit as many viable candidates to their sect as possible. Being the manager, Elliot had very easy access to all the rooms and could select a wide variety of out-of-town guests for their cause; thereby ensuring faster S’mbioc globalization.

 

As he continued flexing, Chris snuck up behind him and gave Elliot a playful bear-hug and tugged on his hardening cock. The manager spun around and kissed his sire passionately. It seemed that two S’mbioc bodies in contact with each other created substantial sexual energy. They took their playfulness into the shower and worked on dissipating that energy. Later, as they were toweling off, Elliot realized that neither man had anything to actually wear thanks to their massively muscular bodies. With only an hour left before the hotel’s boutique opened, the manager decided they should sneak inside and do some stealthy shopping.

 

After making their way down to the shop in only the terry cloth robes, Elliot snagged a new, larger suit and disappeared into the dressing room. His physique was huge but not beyond normal. As for Chris, the only options the boutique had were xxx-large sweat pants and equally sized t-shirts, but at least he wouldn’t be roaming the city streets buck-naked. When Elliot emerged from the dressing room, he was dressed to the nines and looking quite impressive in the new threads, but he was also carrying a fabric tape measure.

“So we know you weigh 335 lbs now, but I’m curious about just how big you really are,” he said with a smirk. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

Chris just chuckled and dropped the robe to the floor and let the hotel manager do the calculations.

“We’ll work our way up,” Elliot continued. “JEEZUS! Your calves are 23” around,” he said with utter surprise. “Your thighs are…32”…which matches your waist!!!” the manager continued, now obviously getting very excited. “Oh my gawd! Your biceps…your biceps are 27” in circumference,” Elliot said with a growing lust in his voice. “Your chest measures out at…WOW! Your chest measures out at 63”!!”

Chris could see that the manager’s cock was straining against the new fabric and ached to be freed.

“And now for the piece de resistance. Your cock is 13”…soft. Let’s see what it is fully erect,” Elliot teased as he stroked and licked the swelling shaft. “18” rock hard and 4” thick! Now I know why I thought I was being torn in two last night,” he joked; his hands still fondling the monstrous rod.

Without saying another word, Elliot dropped to his knees and swallowed the bulbous head and stroked the shaft with salacious need. A few minutes later, Chris treated his ‘offspring’ to another shot of protein before they both had to scramble out the back door to avoid being seen by the arriving employees.

_____

 

Hours later back at the lake, Sergeant Krauser was still lounging on the shore when a military jeep rolled up. “What the fuck is going on here, sergeant?!?” Major Leon Kennedy growled. “You were supposed to sit in on a meeting this morning, and I find you out here, sprawled out naked on the beach! If you’ve been doing steroids, sergeant, you can kiss your career goodbye!!”

Krauser didn’t say a word. He just stood up and approached his superior officer. And then, after looking him over a few times, the sergeant simply muttered, “You’ll do,” seconds before lunging at the unsuspecting major.

_____

 

About that same time, back in his room, Chris had finished making a phone call, and another 30 minutes after that, the casually-dressed but obviously ‘enhanced’ colonel was driving through the main gate at the naval base and entering the temporary office space he shared with his team of airmen. He walked by the group without saying a word, and they, in turn, just watched in stunned silence as the colonel entered the back office.

“Good morning, General Wesker. Thank you for seeing me and thank you again for the days off. They really did me a world of good,” Chris said with all seriousness.

“Good Lord, colonel!!! What the hell happened to you?!?” Wesker said, after nearly spitting out his coffee.

“I think it will be easier to show you than to tell you, sir,” Colonel Chris Redfield responded as he locked the door to the general’s office.

 

To be continued…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by to check out my archive of work. More will be uploaded soon.  
> For updates on my latest or upcoming stories, just following me on Tumblr: baldwolf-tales . tumblr . com


End file.
